He's Not Fred, I am!
by Silveus Wayland
Summary: Silveus's wonderful day had to include some jokes...


**Nothing belongs to me except Silveus. Juliet belongs to Juliet Lily Potter ( u/4086128/Juliet-Lily-Potter)**

**Post-War.**

**Some people who died in the war, are alive, or will be alive.**

**No hate. :3**

"Fred." her voice was a whisper, pushing past the people surrounding the Great Hall. Silveus's midnight hair was stringy, covered in sticky blood and dirt, tangled and in knots. Her clothes, a simple black tee shirt, and black jeans were ripped in places, frayed at the ends, soaked in blood and water, showing deep gashes and bruises all along her arms and legs.

"Fred." this time it came out a scream, tears blinding her as she got to the group of gingers, who let her through easily. Silveus knelt beside the fallen Weasley, pushing back his messy hair and rested her hand on either side of his face as she leaned down and rested her forehead against his, "Fred, Fred, Fred..." she whispers against the cold male, her voice drawled out and strained.

Strong arms surrounded her, pulling her away from the mess, from the screaming and grief. Away from reality.

* * *

"Silveus." a voice called to the young woman, who promptly raced down the stairs, a laugh escaping her as two little boys follow her, pushing against each other.

Remus smiled, his arms winding around her in a tight hug, "Hiya Godfather." she said, retracting from his embrace and looking up at him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." he replied, giving her a smile, pulling out a box afterward and handing it to her, "We found this."

Silveus looked down at the little box curiously, and began opening it, pulling out a simple charm bracelet. The silver chained item held only two charms; a Silver Snake and a Golden Lion, "Where did you find it?" there was slight awe in her voice, putting it on and looking up at him.

"Severus's Office." he replied, patting her back gently and followed her as she moved towards the living room, "I believe he meant to give it to you."

Her smile grew, but the happiness stopped there. Sadness showed deeply in her eyes, "Thanks, Remus." taking a deep breath, she blinked away the tears that formed in her eyes, moving to attend to the turkey she had been cooking, "You, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and the other Weasley's are here. We're still waiting for Draco, and Juliet."

Remus nodded, helping her prepare the Christmas Dinner, "How many years has it been?" he asks quietly, stirring the vegetables soup which was simmering on the stove.

"Three." she mumbles, twisting the ring around her ring finger, "A day doesn't go by.." she mumbles, knowing he knew the rest.

Remus nods, looking back as the other's spill into the dining room, moving the pots and pans to the table, taking a seat himself.

Silveus takes a seat, smiling as she serves herself and lets the other's serve themselves. It was always quiet during Christmas Dinner, which Silveus found peaceful, oddly. Turning to her left, she talked to her sister, Juliet for a bit before the conversation died and they were stuck in silence once more.

A knock at the door broke the awkward silence, and Silveus stood to answer it, "Who.." she mumbles, turning the knob and opened the door.

A semi-loud scream, or more of a squeal, could be heard from the entrance. Everyone rushed out to see what had happened, fearing the worst, such as a death eater attack.

"Fred." the lone Weasley twin called out, rushing towards his brother and brought him into a bone crushing hug, "How?"

Fred grinned, letting go of Silveus to hug his twin, "I... don't know. I was resurrected somehow." the brothers held the embrace for several moments before letting each other go, only to have the rest of the family bring Fred into a hug. Silveus stood off to the side, several tears falling from her cheeks, donning a wide grin.

After several minutes, the family was chattering away, the dinner forgotten. An hand took Silveus's arm, pulling her away from the crowd and looking up, she saw Fred, a goofy grin tugging at his lips, "You kept the ring?"

Silveus absently turned the ring, smiling, "Well of course I did." she leans in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I've missed you so much."

He returned the kiss, chuckling softly and pulled her close, "Do you want to still want the wedding?" he whispers, smiling as he feels her head nod.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you down?" the eldest Weasley asked the bride, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Silveus shook her head, shaking his hand off and turned to him, smiling, "Thank you Mr. Wea - er - Arthur.." she fumbled, her cheeks turning red, "I would like to walk by myself.." she wore a sad smile at the moment, before motioning him out, "Now, I'd like to get dressed, if you'll excuse me." she smiles, turning to face the full body mirror, slipping out of the simple white slip she wore.

Silveus made her way over to the closet, pulling out her dress, unzipping the cover and pulls it out, setting it on the bed. The dress wasn't traditional. The mysterious midnight dress was strapless, the skirt of the dress floor length in the back and knee high in the front. Around her stomach and waist, the dress was sort of like a corset, a victorian styled belt wrapped around her middle, laced up in the back. Around her neck she wore a silver chain, with a single charm; the charm would be a gentle lion encircled by a snake. Silveus wore black wedge shoes over white leggings. She also wore the charm bracelet her Father had gotten her several years earlier. Silveus let her hair fall free, the usual style, and set in a headband with a little tophat attached to it, instead of a tiara or veil.

"It's time." a voice called from the hallway, motioning for her to start down. Silveus stepped out, carrying a bouquet of white lilies, standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. After a moment, the doors were opened and she stepped in, smiling at the people that rose as she did, making her way down the aisle. Her eyes locked on Fred who stood, hands laced behind his back, at the end. The Great Hall was covered in outstandingly beautiful decorations, simple and elegant, in Silver and Gold, the theme they had chosen. Finally getting to the end, she gave the bouquet to her Maid of Honour, Hermione, then took hands with Fred.

Silveus zoned out, her eyes locking with her love's until she heard McGonagall's voice say, "Does anyone have any objections?" a small gasp escaped her as she heard someone say, "I do." turning, she saw her love's other half. George stood up, a stern look on his face. Silveus swallowed hard, her voice coming out as a small squeak, "Why?"

"Because," he began, a grin tugging at his lips, "He's not Fred, I am." the whole room erupted with laughter as the two Weasley twins switched places. Silveus had turned away from the crowd, covering her face with her hands. As Fred tried to pull her arms back, she swatted at him, tears running down her cheeks, "I hate you." she joked, laughing along with the crowd then rested her hands on each of his cheeks, pulling him down into a kiss.


End file.
